Peter's Mystery Guest
by I'mCanada11813
Summary: Sealand is having a birthday party and his dad England invited a "Mystery Guest." When Sealand sees who the mystery guest is he is extremely happy.


"Get up Peter! It's your birthday today and you don't want to sleep through the whole thing." Peter Kirkland's father Arthur Kirkland said as he was trying to wake him up. Peter's birthday party was in an hour and he'd refused to get up.  
"Dad, why are you waking me up? It's a weekend," Peter complained. When he turned around and saw his dad with a huge cake that said "Happy Birthday Sealand" on it.  
"Dad you haven't called me Sealand since I was 5 because you said it was too weird."  
"Well it's what your friends call you, isn't it?" Arthur was usually too proper to use his son's nickname that he'd had since kindergarten, but today he made an exception.  
"Well yea, but they're my friends. Anyway, what time is it? I don't want to be late for my own party."  
"Well right now it's 11:00," his dad said waiting for him to freak out.  
"Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!? My birthday party is in an hour! I'm never going to be ready in time!"  
Something told Arthur this was going to be a long, surprising, and exciting day. Especially since Peter's biggest present was going to be a great one.

"Hey Sealand! Happy birthday!" screamed Wy when she walked in the door. Wy was one of Peter's best friends since preschool.  
"Hey Wy. What's in the huge box?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." Wy was also extremely funny.  
"Dad, you forgot to tell me who all was coming to this party," Peter told his dad when Wy went to put the gift she got Peter on the present table.  
"Well, there's your weird uncle Alfred, your aunt Michelle, your godfather Kiku Honda, Wy of course, and a mystery guest," Arthur replied to his son.  
"Please tell me the mystery guest isn't the guy playing the Chuck-E-Cheese mouse again," Peter recalled as he remembered last year's birthday party.  
"What's this about the Chuck-E-Cheese mouse?" Kiku asked as he walked in the door. Peter wasn't sure why he was named Kiku and why his father picked him to be his godfather. All Peter knew was that Kiku was Japanese, his name sounded girly, and he couldn't understand him when he talked.  
"Nothing Kiku. I'm glad you came. Peter say hello to Kiku," Arthur welcomed and lectured at the same time. Arthur went back to his polite self and wasn't calling Peter Sealand anymore which Peter was relieved about.  
"Hi Kiku. What's in the box?" Peter called out rather disappointed when he saw the size of the box. It wasn't nearly as big as Wy's or as heavy as hers, but whatever was in the box sounded creepy when he shook it. Of course Peter didn't really care about presents, he just wanted to find out who this mystery guest was.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Michelle asked when she came in the door.  
"Hey Michelle, what did you get Peter for his birthday?" Wy was being annoying like always while Peter was examining the present his aunt got him. Michelle had actually flown in from her home on a small island off the coast of Africa called Seychelles.  
"You're Peter's friend. Um. What was it again?" Michelle asked Wy.  
"I'm Wy, and yea I'm Sealand's best friend," Wy told her, assuming that she knew Peter's nickname was Sealand.  
"Um. Who's Sealand? Is that what you call Peter?" Michelle was really confused, but of course she wasn't around for 3 years and since Arthur never used Peter's nickname she wouldn't have known who Sealand was.  
"Yea, that's his nickname," Wy explained as Michelle sat her gift on the table.  
All of a sudden the door busted open and someone screamed, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, YO!" Clearly shocked after the loud entrance, nobody moved.  
"Aw come on! I didn't scare you dude's that much, did I?"  
"Uh, yea Uncle Alfred, you did." Peter finally got over the shock and was able to speak again.  
"Alfred! How are you?" Kiku asked as Peter finally realized why Kiku was his godfather. Kiku was Alfred's best friend since High School.  
"Good bro, you?" Alfred asked Kiku when suddenly Wy got up and ran over to Alfred.  
"You're Sealand's uncle, Alfred?" Wy asked Alfred as Alfred suddenly realized who he was talking to. He was talking to his soon-to-be stepdaughter. Alfred was marrying Wy's mother Natalia. All of a sudden Peter realized something. The mystery guest still didn't show up and Uncle Alfred really did a horrible job at wrapping presents.

"Become one with Russia, da?" someone said as they walked in the door. Peter realized who it was as soon as he heard the "da" at the end of the sentence. It was Ivan Braginski, the evil stepfather of his other best friend Raivis. He was also the man who dragged Raivis away to Russia back in 2nd grade.  
"Dad please tell me this jerk isn't the mystery guest," Peter said nervously.  
"No, thank God. I actually have no idea why he's here," Arthur lied pretending to be equally as nervous. Arthur actually knew exactly the reason why Ivan was there.  
"Yo, Ivan, dude, how's it goin' bro? Did you come here to bomb the awesome birthday party?" Alfred asked Ivan. For some reason Alfred wasn't nervous around Ivan at all. Peter ran and hid in the corner next to Wy after the last sentence though. They had both heard the untrue rumor that Ivan loved to bomb things.  
"No, I'm not here to bomb you, so you can come out of the corner Peter, and I'm doing just fine Alfred. Thanks for asking," Ivan responded to Alfred's questions while he walked in the door. Ivan was carrying a box that was almost as big as Peter.  
"What's in the box?" Wy asked, being annoying again.  
"Hello Wy. I've brought the mystery guest," Ivan somehow remembered Wy and he was clearly talking about what was in the box. For the first time, Peter realized that the life size box had air holes in the top.

"What do you want to do first? Open presents, eat your cake, or play games?" Arthur asked Peter pretty much sure what he was going to say.  
"I'll open presents first!" Peter yelled so excitedly he sounded like a little kid again.  
"Ok, but you can't open the box Ivan brought you until last," Arthur said making Peter really depressed. That box was the only reason he wanted to open presents first, and now he would have to wait to open it.  
"Yo dude, don't look so depressed. Here open mine first." Alfred told Peter handing him his "hero present" as Alfred called it. Peter opened the present to find the wooden toy soldiers that his dad had made Alfred when he was 7 and Arthur was 15.  
"Thank you Alfred! I really appreciate them!" Peter said getting over his depression as soon as he opened them.  
"Yea, I was cleaning out my attic and I had no use for them anymore, so I decided you should have them." Alfred told Peter obviously telling the truth and making Arthur incredibly mad.  
"Way to make me feel useful, Alfred," Arthur said to his brother sarcastically.  
"Here! Open mine next!" Wy ordered Peter while she tried to pick up the huge box.  
"Uh, Ivan, can you lift this for me?" Wy asked Ivan nervously.  
"Sure I can!" Ivan replied with a smile that was supposed to be happy but looked evil. Wy had gotten Peter a bike which he was thrilled about when he opened it.  
"A custom Hetalia bike with my name on it! Thank you Wy!" Peter exclaimed hugging Wy which completely caught her off guard making her bump into the box with Ivan's "present" in it.  
"Ow! That hurt you jerks! I just got comfortable!" the mystery guest yelled extremely loud for being inside a box. Arthur was relieved that Peter didn't guess who was in the box or the whole "mystery" purpose would have been completely destroyed.

Finally. It was time to open the last gift, Ivan's gift, the gift Peter wanted to open ever since Ivan got there with it. Also the gift that had called him a jerk. His other gifts weren't as interesting as the first two. He'd gotten a couple exotic fish from Michelle, a thing called "cosplay" from Kiku, and a plushie of a thing called Flying Mint Bunny from his dad.  
"Hey Kiku, what's cosplay?" Wy asked Kiku for Peter obviously knowing he had no idea what it was either.  
"Well cosplay is the mix of the words costume and play. It's sort of like a Halloween costume. It's very popular in Japan," Kiku responded in his weird Japanese accent.  
"Hey you're going to open my present, da?" Ivan asked Peter feeling left out of the whole party, even though he was "uninvited."  
"Yea dad, can I open Ivan's present now?" Peter asked with a half annoyed puppy dog begging face.  
"Sure. You can open it now." Arthur told him. Peter went over to the box and unwrapped the paper that had little bunnies on it. As soon as he unwrapped it, the lid popped off the box and the biggest surprise of Peter's life jumped out at him.

"Raivis! What are you doing here!? I missed you!" Peter yelled when Raivis jumped out of the box.  
"Calm down Sealand. I missed you too, but there's no need to start crying about it," Raivis said either taking on Ivan's personality or being a grump because he was shoved in a box and had to come all the way from Russia to England in that box.  
"Meh! Why are you being so grumpy, Raivis?" Peter asked weirdly, almost like a little kid.  
"Well wouldn't you be grouchy if you had to live with Ivan for years and one day he wakes you up by shoving you in a box and taking you all the way to England?" Raivis responded a little more happily this time.  
"Yea true," Peter agreed. They had fun playing games and stuff, and when it was time for the cake, Arthur decided he was going to announce something.  
"I have something to say to you all!" Arthur yelled way too loud considering the fact that nobody was talking because they were too busy stuffing their faces with cake, except for Ivan who just sat there with a stupid smile on his face obviously knowing what the announcement was about.  
"Ivan and I have come to an agreement, and the agreement is this. I'm going to adopt Raivis. Peter, as of today you now have a brother," Arthur said, saying the last part more happily seeing Peter and Raivis's faces light up with joy, and for Raivis, also relief.  
The day went by and when Ivan was about to leave for his long trip back to Russia alone he came over to Raivis and said, "I always knew Arthur would have been a better father for you, Raivis, and I hope you have a wonderful life here with Peter and his awkwardly annoying friend Wy."  
"Thank you, Ivan, I will," Raivis choked out actually crying seeing his dad leave knowing he probably wouldn't see him again.  
Peter decided to have a sleepover that night, and when he was laying in bed with his best friend on one side, and Raivis, his new adopted brother and friend that was taken away from him, on the other side, he realized something.  
"Raivis, you're the best birthday present I ever had," Peter whispered as he drifted off into the best sleep he'd had since 2nd grade on that night when Raivis was dragged off to Russia.

* * *

For those who don't know:

Da - Yes in Russian

Peter - Sealand

Arthur - England

Wy - Principality of Wy

Raivis - Latvia

Alfred - America

Ivan - Russia

Michelle - Seychelles

Kiku Honda - Japan


End file.
